1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-functional exercise device, more particularly to a multi-functional exercise device for use in a large variety of different positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there are many type of exercise devices available in the market. One of those conventional exercise devices has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,962 issued to Street. Street discloses an exercise device comprising a support frame, a rotating shaft mounted rotatably on the support frame, and a coiled spring having a first end connected to the rotatable shaft via a spring holder and a second end connected to the support frame. The rotatable shaft is rotatable between a first direction and a second direction opposite to the first direction. A drive means includes a rope which has a first end connected to the rotatable shaft via the drive means. The rope is wound around the drive means. An adjustable drag means includes a flywheel mounted fixedly on the rotatable shaft and a belt. The belt has a first end connected to the support frame and a second end to which weights are connected. The belt extends through a channel in the flywheel in order to provide resistance to damp rotation of the rotatable shaft when the rotatable shaft is rotated in the first direction. The coiled spring is wound when the rope is pulled to cause rotation of the rotatable shaft in the first direction. The coiled spring unwinds to cause the rotatable shaft to rotate in the second direction when the rope is released.
Another conventional exercise device, which was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,626 issued to Newman, comprises a pair of lines, a pair of spools and a spiral spring which provides a force for rewinding the lines on the respective spool.
Still another conventional exercise device was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,875 issued to Deluty and comprises a cord that extends between a wedge member and a cord-contacting portion of a support member, a control knob that is mounted threadably on a housing, and a compression spring that is disposed between the knob and the support member. The friction between the cord and the wedge member and cord-contacting portion of the support member functions as a resistance against a user's pull on the cord. Rotation of the knob will cause the spring to bias the cord-contacting portion of the support member to move relative to the wedge member so as to adjust the resistance against the user's pull on the cord.